Princess Skystar
Princess Skystar is the princess of the Seaquestria/Hippogriffia and the daughter of Queen Novo. And a young Je'Daii Knight. And she has a rare Abyss Flyer named: Blue Squall. Bio Bubbly, chatty, curious and forever bored, young Princess Skystar passes the time in Seaquestria by making friends out of shells and giving them names like Shelly and Sheldon or spending time with her seadragon. Desperate to discover new friends and adventures, Skystar is thrilled when Personality In contrast to her stern and serious mother, Princess Skystar is a cheerful, bubbly, and playful individual. She yearns for companionship and friendship, and she is quick to grow attached to the main characters. Skystar also seems to be somewhat rebellious and impulsive, disobeying her mother's orders of never leaving their underwater kingdom to help her newfound friends repel the Storm King's invasion. And after spending time on land, Skystar is very curious of all the modern stuff on land, Appearance Skystar is yellow with blue hair on her forehead and top head. She wears a necklace around her neck. As seapony, she light blue fins on her hooves/hands and behind, has light read flipper wings, a bright red sea flower on her head, and red coloring around her neck. As a hippogriff, she has wings, claws on both front and back, a light blue tail, the red sea flower is also a land flower, and the red coloring around her neck isn't there. Skills and Abilities 'Force Skills: '''Skystar is equally powerful in the Force as her mother. And being trained in the ways of the Je'Daii, she knows many skills of both the Light and the Dark Side. And She ''too knows Electric Judgment, but is sometimes a little rusty of performing it. 'Lightsaber Combat: '''Skystar is a highly skilled Lightsaber duelist as she also has mastered all 7 Lightsaber combat forms, but instead of using a Double-Bladed Lightsaber like her Mother, Skystar utilizes her fighting style in a Jar'Kai style with 2 Lightsabers, often using the reverse Shien grip in most duels. And she can contend with many of the highly skilled Sith out there. '''Marksmanship: '''Due being being underwater for years, Skystar has never gotten in touch with using firearms of anykind. But after seeing a firearm in use, she at one point tries to use one, namely Willy's rifle but is thrown back by the recoil. Then Willy would take it to teach her how to properly fire one. And after plenty of instruction and practice, Skystar became a very skilled marksman, even the point of saving Willy from an enemy with one clear shot to the foe's chest. Main Weaponry * 2 White Lightsabers *Brown Bess Musket *SKS Rifle *Star Firestar Trivia * Princess Skystar makes her appearance in * Princess Skystar also gets a crush on Willy (but he's oblivious to it and just think Skystar's being a good freind. A bit ''too good) * Gallery MLP_The_Movie_Princess_Skystar_official_artwork.png|Skystar's Seapony form Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Seaponies Category:Hippogriffs Category:Je'Daii Category:Je'Daii Knights Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Happy-go-Lucky Category:In-Love Characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Merfolk Category:Dragon Riders Category:The Resistance